The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for aligning vehicle components. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to achieving or otherwise obtaining a predetermined relative orientation between at least two vehicle components, such as but not limited to components of a vehicle seat.
Various complex and semi-complex mechanical and electro-mechanical apparatus are constituted by an assembly of multiple components. As one example, many different types of vehicles, such as those that travel on land, water, air, etc., include many different components, and it may be necessary or beneficial to align or otherwise orient some of these components relative to each other.